historywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Война против терроризма
– present| place=Middle East, South Asia, Southeast Asia, Horn of Africa, United States, Europe, more... | casus=September 11 attacks | status= War in Afghanistan (2001–present): *Fall of the Taliban government in Afghanistan *Destruction of al-Qaeda camps *Taliban insurgency *War in North-West Pakistan Iraq war (2003-present): *Fall of the Ba'ath Party government in Iraq *Execution of Saddam Hussein *Free elections *Insurgency in Iraq Other: *OEF Horn of Africa *OEF Philippines *Counter-terrorist operations worldwide |combatant1='NATO participants:' * * *Other NATO countries Albania | Belgium | Bulgaria | | Croatia| Czech Republic | Denmark | Estonia | | | Greece | Hungary | Iceland || Italy | Latvia | Lithuania | Luxembourg | | Norway | Poland | Portugal | Romania | Slovakia | Slovenia | Spain | Turkey}} Non-NATO participants: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * International missions: * NATO—ISAF *Operation Enduring Freedom Allies * Multinational force in Iraq (note: most of contributing nations are included in the international operations) |combatant2='Main targets:' * Taliban * al-Qaeda Other targets: * Al-Shabaab * Islamic Courts Union * Fatah al-Islam * Lashkar-e-Taiba * Jaish-e-Mohammed * Jemaah Islamiyah * Abu Sayyafhttp://www.bloggernews.net/113178 * Iraqi insurgents * Hamas * Hezbollah * Kurdistan Workers Party (PKK) * Rajah Solaiman Movement * Somali Pirates * EPL (De)* * FARC * ELN * MOEC (Dis)* * CGSB (Dis)* * Baath Party Loyalists * Republic of Ichkeria * Caucasian militants * Mujahideen Pattani Movement (BNP) * Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam |commander1= Gen. Tommy Franks , Gen. John Abizaid , Adm. William J. Fallon , Gen. David Petraeus , Adm. Sir Michael Boyce , Gen. Sir Michael Walker , ACM Sir Jock Stirrup Gen. Ashfaq Pervez Kayani Gen. Tariq Khan (More:Commanders) |commander2= Mohammed Omar Baitullah Mehsud (K.I.A) Mullah Dadullah (K.I.A.) Osama bin Laden 24px Ayman al-Zawahiri 24px Abu Musab al-Zarqawi (K.I.A.) 24px Imad Mughnieh (K.I.A.) |casualties1='Military casualties' 90,939 dead More... |casualties2='Military casualties' 235,369 dead More... |casualties3='Civilian casualties' Number unclear. }} Война против терроризма ( ), именуемая также глобальной войной против терроризма («''Global War on Terrorism''») или войной против террора («''War on Terror''») — геополитическая концепция, разработанная республиканской администрацией Джорджа Буша младшего сразу после событий 11 сентября 2001 года с целью борьбы против международного терроризма. После июля 2005 года администрация Буша более не употребляет этот термин, говоря теперь о мировой борьбе против насильственного экстремизма ( ). В России подобная цепь событий официально назвается антитеррористической операцией. Предыстория После распада СССР в мире имелись следующие системы США (лидер многополярного мира), Европейско-азиатские сообщества (лидер многополярного мира) — образовано на основе системы СССР и ЕС, Азиатско-Тихоокеанский регион (лидер многополярного мира), Арабские государства, представители этих систем контролировали Латинскую Америку, Австралию, Африку, некоторые страны Азии. Три центра силы были достаточно интегрированы . Вне этих трёх систем находились следующие государства : Ирак, Сомали, Ливия, Иран, Афганистан, Судан, особенностью этих государств была высокая степень милитаризированности, нахождение на территории иностранных граждан, террористов. С 2001 Афганистан контролировался представителями четырёх систем, с 2003 Ирак контролировался Америкой, Повод к войне Операция «Несокрушимая свобода» Война в Ираке Обсуждение Как подмечает Хомский, термин War on Terror нужно использовать в кавычках, потому как это понятие само по себе — абсурд. Малоизвестен тот факт, что инициаторы «Войны с Террором» — Соединённые Штаты — единственная страна, осуждённая Международным Судом ООН за международный терроризм (подготовку и проведение террористических акций против мирного населения Никарагуа, в результате которых было убито 50 тыс. человек а государство практически разрушено), хотя так и не признавшая юрисдикцию Международного Суда. Фактически, «Война с Террором» — право США атаковать любое государство, заподозренное штатами в поддержке терроризма, без резолюции ООН — была объявлена той же самой администрацией, террористическая деятельность которой была доказана ООН: Bush Has Resurrected «The Most Extremist, Arrogant, Violent and Dangerous Elements» of Reagan’s White House. Помимо этого, ряд авторов считает, что под предлогом «войны с террором» могут быть существенно ограничены многие права человека http://ru.kalev.ee/est/?news=925644. Война против терроризма при Обаме Примечания См. также * Международный терроризм * Вазиристанская война * Сомалийская война * Война НАТО в Афганистане * Список войн XXI века * Третья мировая война *